netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Garou
Garou 'is a fictional character in Brutal Fists. He is an animalistic fighter. His name is not to be confused with ''Garou Dentetsu, the Japanese alternative title for the Fatal Fury series. Inspirations Inspired to Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct), J. Talbain (Darkstalkers), Valkenhayne R. Hellsing (BlazBlue) or Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) (eventhough Wolf is just a furry and not a werewolf like the former three). Bios * 'Brutal Fists '- "William LeBeof was just a regular man in Quebec until he was bitten by a diseased grey wolf. As a result, he has succumbed to Lycanthropy and is now fighting to free himself from the curse that makes him bloodthirsty." Storyline Brutal Fists William Lebeouf and his girlfriend Amy hitchhiking in the snowy regions of Quebec until William was bitten by a diseased grey wolf. Despite Amy saving him from the wolf, the bite caused William to transform into a lycanthrope that attacks Amy and then everyone else across Quebec. He meets Edmund Gareth in a back alley who promises to remove his curse if he fought and won the Brutal Fists tournament. William, as the werewolf dubbed as "Garou" accepted the offer. Later on, it is revealed that Edmund Gareth has lied to Garou about curing him of his lycanthropy and as a result, suffered the consequences which included being ripped apart by Garou. At night, Garou attacks a prostitute in Quebec City, only to be stopped by Canadian mounties. One of them shoots Garou with a silver bullet, finally ridding him of his animalistic side. Gameplay Powers and Abilities Before he got an curse (bitten by grey wolf), Garou have possesed strengths to eliminated humanity. Dust his own anger and furious above the werewolf (known called Lycanthrope). The werewolf's powers are commanding the full strongest than other fighters, Garou haves most important have Animalistic Savagery (fighting style). Movelist Special Moves * '''Claw Swipe: Garou dashes through his opponent with a slash. * Chomp: He quickly snaps at his opponent. * Boulder Throw: He throws a big boulder at his opponent. * Claw Wheel: He rolls up like a ball and hurdles towards his opponent with his claws extended. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Eaten Alive: Garou jumps onto his opponent and eats him/her from the chest to the neck. Afterwards, he looks at the camera and snarls at the screen. * Lupine Backbreaker: He slashes his opponent in the face, followed by him clawing him/her in the back with two of his hands. He lifts his opponent up and then rams him/her towards his knee, breaking the opponent apart. Sequences Battle Intro William LeBeouf walks into the battlefield and a second later transforms into a snarling werewolf (known as "Garou"). Victory Pose Garou splatters the camera lens with his opponent's blood from his claws and rushes out of the picture. The scene cuts to a rocky cliff at nighttime with a full moon and Garou arrives and howls at the moon. Arcade Garou/Arcade Trivia * And no, this has nothing to do with Garou: Mark of the Wolves. In fact, we're not even talking about Fatal Fury. We're talking about a werewolf character named Garou and he's called this because it derives from the French word for werewolf "loupe-garou", since this is a Canadian werewolf after all and French is, along with English, a major language in Canada. * I figured that his story would revolve around looking for a cure to get rid of his lycanthropy. It starts off as something straight out of the intro for the music video of Thriller by Michael Jackson. Then Edmund comes in to help him go back to his regular self, only to turn out that Edmund Gareth is a scumbag like Steve and lied the whole time about curing William (that's Garou's human name), but luckily he turns back to normal in his ending, but it was by being shot with a silver bullet which turned him back into a regular human being right before he dies. So this story pretty much derives from The Wolfman. * To explain my choices for the two liste voice actors, I picked Steven Blum for Garou since I can picture Garou sounding like Killer Croc from Batman: Arkhamverse. For his human self, William LeBeouf, I chose David Reale, who voices Charlie Cole in Splinter Cell: Blacklist. * The theme song is Disturbed's Animal which is a fitting theme for Garou since... you know. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Beastmen Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters